Seeing Things Differently
by erikalbryrat
Summary: This is how I thought Jared would imprint on Kim. Please review, flames or praise I would just like some feedback. Thank you.


I do not own the characters

Seeing things differently

I was in the middle of dream when the alarm beeped and woke from an alternate universe were Jared noticed me. Key word alternate, he would notice me in a thousand years, heck I am not even sure if my friends notice me. Heaving a sigh I stumbled out of bed and headed for the shower. After I was showered and dressed I went down stairs to retrieve a cup of coffee before setting out for the unpleasant task experiencing "the best years of my life". If high school was as good as it got I was screwed.

My parents were sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in. "Morning." My dad grunted, and my mom did nothing to acknowledge my presence. I am invisible, even my parents can't see me. After pouring the coffee I left through the kitchen door without bothering to say goodbye, there was no point.

When I finally got to school I saw my friends, Elizabeth and Jane. I walked over to them; they were talking so I just stood there and waited. "Hey guys." They just said hey and started talking again. When they finished the bell rang so I walked with them to our first period, Trigonometry. When the teacher called roll and said my name I replied here, then the monotony commenced.

I took notes while the teacher lectured, or tried to, by the end of the lesson I had more hearts with Jared's name in them than information on sin and cos identities. It was ridiculous, I knew he was far out of my league but I could not help but dream of him or write his name in hearts all over my note book. I could not help it though. Jared was nice, gentle, and funny and not mention super-sexy-mega-foxy-awesome-hot. I really wish I could talk to him, but he does not even know I exist. This is really sad considering the fact that not only have we been going to school together since Kindergarten and that we sit next to each other in geography. I am not complaining though, I knew from the start that I did not stand a chance, I am just be grateful that I can sit next to him for fifty-five minutes every day.

When it was time for Lunch I sat at a corner table with Jane and Liz. They were once again chatting by themselves, so I just took the opportunity to openly stare and Jared. He was not sitting at a table in the center of the Cafeteria with the popular people like he used to. Instead he was sitting with Paul in the opposite corner of the cafeteria. Ever since he got back to school after he was sick for two weeks he has been different.

He came back a foot taller with obvious muscles everywhere. Whatever illness he had gotten had done he a world of good. I thought for sure he would be swarmed by girls and become that much farther away from me, but rather than be the center of attention Jared drifted off to the wayside and avoided his old friends as much as possible.

I stared him for the rest of lunch, willing him to look over at me, to notice me. He did not turn to look at me. When the bell rang I gathered my stuff and headed to my favorite part of the day, geography. By the time Jared arrived I was already in my seat with my notebook out writing things like Mrs. Jared Nygoan surrounded by hearts. He sat down without looking over and the teacher called the class to order. When the lecture started Jared started to shuffle around his backpack. After about a minute he looked up at me a question on his lips. When our eyes lock he froze, an expression of shock on his face. After staring for a few seconds his shock turned into an expression of happiness. He kept on starring, after a while I turned to face the teacher. I could still feel his gaze, why was he starring? Was there something on my face? I ran my over my cheek, nothing came off on my hand. Was it just a joke? Had he noticed his name all over my history notebook? No Jared is nice he would not do that. For the rest of class I could feel his gaze, but I did not return it.

It was funny really, the one time he looks at me I won't look back. When class ended I gathered my stuff without look up and was about to leave when I ran into something big and hard. I looked up, that something was Jared. Heat flooded my cheeks while he steadied my shoulders," Are you okay?" he asked looking really concerned. I nodded hurriedly. More blood rushed to my cheeks when I noticed his hands still on my shoulders. He noticed at the same time and took them off; I could still feel the warmth of his hands when they were gone.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"K-K-Kim." I stuttered out.

"Kim, that is a pretty name." He said with a dopey smile. "Where is your next class?" I asked as he pulled my bag from grasp. Stunned I mumbled out my seventh period. He led me to Art, the thank you I had indented to offer died in my throat when I looked up to see Jared expression. He looked like someone had just kicked a puppy.

"What's, wrong?!" I asked worried. A slight smile curved his lips at my obvious worry.

"Can I give you a ride home?"Thoroughly confused I nodded mutely. His smile grew wider. The bell rang and he briefly kissed my cheek before abruptly swept out of the class room. I stood there is shock with my hand raised to my cheek until the teacher asked me to go to my seat. Blush furiously I walked brusquely to my seat in the back of the class.

I left the class unsure if Jared meant what he said about taking me home. There waiting outside was Jared. The worry left for a moment while I approached him cautiously. He reached for my bag and led me over to the car. "Kim, can I take you somewhere?"

"Sure."It sounded more like a question. He smiled again and drove off. We arrived at the beach, we were walking toward the shore when I stumbled. He steadied me again and offered me his hand. I took it, he was burning up! "Jared your hot!" I said in alarm.

"I am glad you think so Kim." He said a bit smug, then I realized what I had said sounded like. My face grew hot.

"That is not what I meant, not that you're not hot, because you are, but your temperature…" I babbled helplessly. The heat in my face blossomed.

He chuckled "You're so adorable Kim."He pulled me over to a piece of drift wood beg enough to sit on. After we were seated he did not let go of my hand, but I did not complain. He turned to me and said "Kim do you know the tribe legends?" I nodded, "do you remember the ones about the werewolves?" I nodded again unsure of where this was going "Kim I am a werewolf." Tears stung my eyes, so it had been a joke; Jared was not the nice guy I had thought he was. Shame and hurt burned in my stomach, what had I been thinking of course Jared would not like me I am invisible.

I ripped my hand from his warm grasp and strode of into the forest in the direction of my house not looking back. I could hear Jared shouting but I ignored him for once. It was beginning to get dark and it was getting colder, I wrapped my sweater tighter trying to seal in more warmth. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks, Jared played a cruel joke on me, it was dark and cold and I was hopelessly lost.

In the distance I could hear a snapping of twigs, I froze. There in front of me was a wolf the size of a horse. Great this was the worst day of my life, not only was my heart broken but I am about to be mulled by a giant wolf. Sobs started to rack my body and I fell to the ground. The wolf loped forward its snout was close enough that I could feel its breath on my cheek. I snapped my eyes shut and waited for it to rip out my throat. Then to my utter astonishment it licked my tears. The wolf nuzzled my neck and curled up next to me warming me up. I tentatively reached out to stroke the wolf, he purred. I continued to pet him until I calmed down. I was tired so I curled up next to the wolf and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was surrounded by warmth. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled into my pillow; it adjusted itself and tightened its hold. I froze my pillow does not have arms. I shot up and last night came flooding back. I looked down and saw Jared spooned around me as opposed to the wolf I went to sleep with. Jared stirred; he rubbed his eyes before blinking up at me. His face broke out into a smile. "Are you feeling better?" He asked while he tightened his arms around me.

"You…wolf?"He nodded.

"I did not scare you did I? I was so worried Kimmy. Why did you run off into the woods, it is dangerous?" He said with obvious concern.

"Sorry." I said regret seeping into my voice. Jared had been honest with me and I would not believe him. He planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled me back down onto the ground. While Jared tucked me into his side a question bubbled up from my lips "Jared why do you care?"

"Because I love you." He said it as if it was obvious. I was confused. He loved me, but he just noticed me.

"Kim you're my imprint. When we see or destined mates we imprint on them, it is kind of like love at first sight but stronger." I was Jared's destined mate? "Are you okay with that Kim?" Was I okay with that? Heck yeah I was! The guy I have been in love with for years just told me I was his destined mate, of course I was okay with it. Then I realized that I had yet to say anything. I turned around in his warm embrace and kissed him. I did not respond at first but then he started to kiss me back. His lips nipped at mine, and then I could feel his warm tongue glide along the seam of my lips. I gladly obliged, His warm tongue snaked inside of my mouth and explored every inch. As his tongue massaged my fingers slid the back of his head and locked into his hair. His hand smoothed down my side and past my thigh, his fingers curling around the back of my knee as he lifted my leg up over his hip. As the kiss grew more heated our breaths grew shallower. Finally we had to break apart to breathe.

"I am more than okay with it Jared, I love you too." I replied between shallow breathes. He looked into my eyes lovingly a small smile gracing his face. He kissed my forehead before spooning behind me. As I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face I realized that this was much better than my dreams.


End file.
